falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lorenzo Cabot
|dialogue =LorenzoCabot.txt |actor =Richard Cansino |edid =LorenzoCabot |baseid = |refid = |footer = Lorenzo without his crown }} Lorenzo Cabot is an archaeologist and the father of the Cabot family, imprisoned in a maximum-security cell in the basement of the Parsons State Insane Asylum in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Lorenzo was born on March 28, 1835.Parsons State Insane Asylum terminal entries He is married to Wilhelmina Cabot and they together had a son and daughter, Jack and Emogene, respectively. Cabot was a talented archaeologist that took interest in ancient civilizations that predate the earliest traces of his first ancestors. For years, Lorenzo studied the fabled lost city of Ubar, which according to legend, was founded over four millennia before the first human civilizations. In the 1890s, the scholar bid farewell to his family as he left on a steamship on an expedition to the Middle East. All the research he did over the years finally paid off when Lorenzo eventually found a ruined city in the Arabian desert that coincided with the description of Ubar documented by all the papers he wrote on the subject. As his team of excavators began to unearth the site, a strange series of events took place. Two weeks into the dig, a sandstorm that seemed to last an eternity began. This cost the team their native guide and forced them to start over when the storm subsided, having covered the ruins back up with sand. Despite the setbacks, the excavation project yielded many valuable leads and answers to the nature of the city and its long-deceased alien inhabitants. Lorenzo and his men uncovered much evidence of their presence, including a mysterious crown that granted him inhuman abilities, such as an unnaturally long life and telekinetic powers. However, this came with the cost of losing his sanity. Believing that there is still more to the city, Lorenzo had the city buried to protect its existence until a time that he is ready to return and uncover its remaining secrets.Lorenzo Cabot's journal Following his return to Boston in 1898, Lorenzo, 63 years old, was institutionalized for life at the Parsons State Insane Asylum on June 11 of that year by order of his family in order to protect himself and his children from harm. Jack devoted his life to studying the artifact and subsequently developing a serum derived from his father's blood that grants his family the ability to live for more than four hundred years.Cabot House terminal entries Two centuries after the Great War, the archaeologist and his dangerous artifact remain confined deep within the facility. In the absence of law enforcement bodies like the Boston Police Department, the Cabot family's right hand man Edward Deegan hired mercenaries to protect their secrets from wastelanders seeking to abuse them.Dialogue with Jack Cabot in Fallout 4: " My father is... confined in Parsons. For his own safety and everyone else's." Even so, in 2287, crisis strikes the Cabot family, leaving a series of problems, which if left unchecked, may jeopardize the safety of the family. Their daughter has disappeared and a package of their special serum has fallen in to the hands of a local raider gang who had received word about his powers and are seeking more of his essence - he promises to reveal his secret to immortality, in return for his freedom.Fallout 4 side quest The Secret of Cabot House. This is what prompts Jack to send out Edward Deegan to look for a new hired gun to aid the family in a desperate time - the Sole Survivor is one of the people who fit the bill. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions In the events of The Secret of Cabot House, the Sole Survivor can kill Lorenzo in his cell or release him. If Lorenzo is released, he can still be killed. Lorenzo has a number of superhuman abilities, including unusually high health, innate damage resistance on par with a full suit of combat armor, and the ability to release short bursts of energy that can deflect grenades and push the player character away when in close proximity. If the player character releases him, he proceeds to kill his family at their home and rewards the player character with an unlimited supply of his blood. Inventory Notes * After finishing The Secret of Cabot House by siding with Lorenzo one may run into him at one of several random encounter locations. He examines some dead ghoul settlers and tells the player character that he killed them to study their condition. * His very high age, over 400, makes Lorenzo the oldest person in the game, being older than the Sole Survivor, Shaun and every other ghoul in the game. This also makes him the third or second oldest living character in the Fallout universe, behind Toshiro Kago and possibly Paulson respectively, as well as the undisputed oldest in years consciously alive. Appearances Lorenzo Cabot appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Lorenzo's name, as well as the effects of his blood, would imply a tongue-in-cheek reference to the 1992 film Lorenzo's Oil. The inspiration for the film, Lorenzo Odone, suffered from adrenoleukodystrophy (ALD). His family researched and with assistance synthesized the eponymous Lorenzo's oil to treat their son, prolonging his life. Gallery Jack_and_Wilhelmina_Cabot_portrait.png|Lorenzo and Wilhelma portrait in Cabot House FSO UI C ShopIcon LorenzoCabo.png|Lorenzo's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare luolunzuo.png|Lorenzo's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 4 human characters es:Lorenzo Cabot ru:Лоренцо Кэбот uk:Лоренцо Кебот